Aye!
by ShlukTheNaLuShipper
Summary: This is a story of love,or something like it, between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. Maybe a lemon later on. This is a modern highschool AU.
1. Chapter 1

Aye!

This is my first fanfiction, so I don't really know how I do most of this, but this story is called Aye,(as you can see) and it will contain NaLu, Gruvia, and minor Gajevy and Jerza. It is a modern highschool AU. I do know to say that I own no part of this story, such as the characters, except for the story itself. All rights to the beautiful Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Natsu POV

"Get off of me stripper!"

"Well this is what you get for thinking about Juvia like that!"

"Woah. Juvia? I was fantasizing about the new girl Lucy!"

Today had been a great day. That is until Ice princess barged through the door and jumped me. I just wanted to have some fire flakes (tell me if you get the reference) and watch some TV before school, without being jumped by no one's favorite exhibitionist. I had been thinking of the new girl, Lucy, and how beautiful she was, and I guess I said her name, but then the little Ice perv must've heard me when he was walking by the apartment door, but apparently he thought that I said Juvia. So here I was.

"Suuuuuure."

"I swear! it's true!" I said.

"Fine. I'll hopefully not see you at school Flame brain."

In all reality, I couldn't wait to go to school. I had been normally dreading it, because I can't walk to school without being mobbed by crazed girls from school, and I had only ever dated one of them, that stalker Lisanna, but now, ever since Lucy arrived, I've practically only gone to school to see her. She has seen me around, and of course, the one girl that _I_ like, doesn't even seem to acknowledge me.

I had talked to some of our shared friends, and they said to go up and ask her out. I had automatically thought that I could do it no problem, and today was the day. So I hitched a ride with my friend Gajeel, so to avoid all the girls, and we drove right to school. I immediately jumped out, and sprinted to homeroom, because Lucy and I share that class together. The bell rung five minutes later. I could barely sit still, because I was so nervous. Once class ended, I waited for Lucy to talk to her.

"Hi! I'm Natsu!" I meant to say that loud and confidently, but it came out meek, and soft.

"Hi. I'm Lucy. How are you?"

I replied instantly, ecstatic that she had said something back to me. "I'm great thanks. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to see a movie maybe?"

"Sure. What day do you have in mind?"

 _I had a date with Lucy Heartfilia._ LUCY HEARTFILIA!

"Is friday alright?"

"That's great Natsu. Thanks! Well, until Friday then!"

"Bye!"

I was so surprised that she said yes. Lucy Heartfilia, the prettiest, (or at least in my opinion) girl in the school, said yes to a date. WITH ME!

* * *

A/N

I know, it's short, but anyways, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be in Lucy's POV, and it will switch off every once in a while. Hopefully you will review, and tell me to continue, even though I probably will continue even if you don't.

Next time on Aye!, will the date go as planned? We have yet to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much Noodles! (Great name by the way.) You were my first reader! That other review was a troll from a friend. And yes, the fire flakes were from Avatar. Now, for anyone else who reads this, I promise that this chapter is much longer than the other one. In this we will see how the date goes. ;)

* * *

Lucy P.O.V.

"I can't believe that idiot asked me out. I only said yes out of pity. I know how it feels to be swarmed by desperate people wishing to be your boyfriend/girlfriend" I was talking to my best friend, Levy Mcgarden. She is short, has blue hair, glasses, and almost always wears an orange dress. We were talking about how just yesterday, I had been asked out by one of the most popular jocks in the school.

"I don't know Lulu, he seemed really happy that you said yes, and when I convinced him to ask you ou…" Her eyes widened, "Oops…"

"WAIT, WHAT!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO ASK ME OUT?!"

"Well, it was more so Erza and Juvia."

"THEY'RE INVOLVED TOO!?"

"Calm down Lulu, we thought that you would be cute together. Are you oblivious to the looks he gives you? He clearly loves you."

"Even if that is the case, I'm still mad at you. I'm trying this one date, and if it goes wrong, I am instantly dumping him."

"Fine. As long as you're going."

With that, she said that she had to leave, and so she did, leaving poor me in my room, all alone, and pondering on what to do.

"I'll just watch some YouTube."

I turned on my computer, and opened up YouTube, and then I started looking through the suggestions, and lo and behold, I see a certain pink-haired pyro staring out from the thumbnail.

"He has a _YouTube channel?"_

I was intrigued. I clicked on the video, titled "Reading fanfictions, with Gray." I knew that Gray was his best frenemy, which made me curious as to why they would subject themselves to the terror of reading fanfictions. His intro played which was just a bunch of blue cats everywhere, and then a clip of an explosion. Then he started talking.

"Hey guys, Fire Dragon Slayer here, and welcome to a video of me and Ice Stripper here, where we are about to read fanfictions!"

"Remind me, why are we doing this?"

" 'Cause that's what the viewers asked for! Now, here we go."

A picture of the search results under his name came up, and then they both started gagging at the first one, while I cracked up. It read, "This fanfiction is about when Natsu walks in on Gray pleasuring himself in the shower. What can this lead to? A steamy sex session between the two of course"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO."

I was personally thinking, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes."

"Natsu, I swear to Mavis, if you read that one, I will tell Erza that you need a beating."

Erza Scarlet was one of my friends too, and I understood why Gray would use her in a threat such as that. She could be terrifying.

"Woah. Gray. Calm down. I don't want to face that pain, but I have to, because this is what the readers wanted."

"Fine." This, came from Gray, who had a disappointed look on his face.

"Okay, guys here we go!"

* * *

I was cracking up inside. He and Gray had just finished the Fanfiction, and Natsu and Gray had both run off to puke. I was officially intrigued. Was this Natsu actually a normal, (or at least in my standards) guy. I might actually have fun on this date.

" Welp, it's time to get ready for my date."

I didn't know where he was taking me, but since he was such a simpleton, I assumed it would probably be some run-down cheap movie theater, and I thought that I should dress casually, nothing fancy.

I slipped on some short shorts, sneakers, and a crop-top, and picked up my purse. I then walked out of the door, and waited for him to pick me up. He should know where to come, seeing as I gave him my address.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Where the fudge is he?!"

I was just about to pull out my phone to call him, when a bright red prius drove up to the drive-way.

"Hey Luce! I got lost, sorry about the delay."

I tried not to show my anger towards him.

"It's fine, as long as we get there I guess…"

"That's the spirit!"

I hopped into the passenger seat, and looked over at him. I noticed something about him that I hadn't seen before. He was wearing a tuxedo!

"Natsu! Wait, I should go get some fancier clothes on!"

"Nah. You look great, plus, the theater that we're going to may be fancy, but they won't give a crap if you're in a ballroom gown, or going au naturale."

"Oh…"

We then sped off, towards main street.

"Which theater are we going to Natsu?"

"Oh, you may not have heard of it, but it's called Fairy Tail Cinemas. I was taken in by the owner after my dad passed away, so I know all the employees, and get a bunch of discounts."

"FAIRY TAIL CINEMAS?! THAT'S THE MOST EXTRAVAGANT THEATER IN MAGNOLIA! IT'S WAY TOO EXPENSIVE!"

"I just said that I have discounts Luce, weren't you listening to that part?"

"Oh. Yeah, I forgot you said that."

We were just pulling into the parking lot, and the valet took the car. I looked up at the massive building, amazed that we were actually going in.

"So Lucy, what movie do you want to see?"

"You can pick."

"How about, 'The Great Tenrou Tree'?"

"A romance huh? I thought that you would be more of an action guy." I was actually very interested what would happen next with him.

"Nope. Action comes in second next to romances. Plus, my brother and his girlfriend are in it, they play themselves."

"Wait, does that mean that your cousin is _Zeref Dragneel?!_ "

"Yup. He's older by 4 years."

"Wow."

We walked into the theater, and immediately we were greeted by a bunch of "Natsu!"'s and "Who's the pretty lady?"

I started to blush but he said, "I'll tell you about her later, we have a movie to attend."

We walked into the door of the big black room that it was shown in. We sat down in the sixth row, and we were the only ones in the theater, except for a nice looking old couple.

"Nats-"

"SSSHHHH! It's starting."

I felt the strong urge to kick him.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"I love you Mavis."

"I love you too Zeref."

Thus ensued a steamy makeout session between Zeref and Mavis. I looked behind me, and saw the older couple kissing each other. I turned my head, and was about to reach for some popcorn, but apparently Natsu had the same idea. We bumped into each other, but oddly it was only our mouths. Oddly enough, _he_ was the one to pull away. We were both blushing furiously, but I broke the tension, and said, "It's okay Natsu, I actually liked it."

I could really date this man.

* * *

 **I know, it's odd, but hey, NaLu shippers will like it I hope. Thanks to DancingWithSeatbelts, who inspired me massively. Go look at their stories too.**

 **Buh-bye!**

 **Love, me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, thank you to all of the people who followed this story, so much. crushDancesWithSeatbelts, MarSofTheGalaxies, Skychi, There-Is-Only-One-Me, pohyueho0n, and redcristal, you guys have made me so happy. I mean, this is my first story, and I've already got at least six people who have liked it! DancesWithSeatbelts, you have given me some much appreciated advice, and no, I do not regret asking you to read this, anything but! Also guys, I don't want to sound too sappy, but it feels great to be able to express myself on here. Are you ready for the cheese? 3, 2, 1, Okay, so I am madly in love with my best friend, but I don't want to make things awkward, so do you guys have any tips? (She's a girl by the way)**

* * *

 **Still Lucy's P.O.V.**

I had just kissed Natsu Dragneel, the weirdest jock in the school, and _enjoyed it_. Also, I have no regrets, whatever you are thinking. He was the one who asked for the date, yet he was the one to break the kiss, that could have maybe escalated.

"I'm so, _so_ , sorry Lucy. I didn't mean to do tha-"

He was interrupted by a loud scream. Of joy I think.

"AAAAAAAHHH! OH MY FUC- I MEAN FRICKIN' GOD!"

We looked over in the direction of the scream, and I saw a beautiful platinum haired girl who I think I had seen in the lobby. I looked back, and saw the elderly couple glaring at her. I looked back at her, just to see her running at us.

"Natsu, come with me."

"No. Go away Mira, we're trying to enjoy a movie."

"COME NOW."

The look in her eyes had changed from angelic, to demonic. A shiver went down my spine.

"Okay…"

Natsu stood up and grabbed my hand, and we followed, Mira, I think, out into the lobby.

"Guys! Natsu has a girlfriend!

"WHAT!?"

"Good for him."

"Was she that pretty lady who came in with him?"

"That's so manly!"

"Really?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But I just saw you two making out!"

"It was an accident, first of all, and second, it was only for a second!"

I was overwhelmed with all of the noise coming from everyone, and everything. I decided I would help Natsu.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. It's our first date, and we're not that close yet!"

I could see Natsu's face fall, despite what he was saying. I then realized what I had said, and blushed at thinking that I _had_ wanted to continue the kiss.

"Wait. You're Lucy!? Natsu's been telling us about you, and how beautiful you were!"

I turned a shade of Erza's hair at that.

"Shut up Mira!"

At that, a hulking blond stood up from his chair, and looked ready to kill him.

"What was that, you wiener?"

"NOTHING!"

I couldn't contain a laugh. After I finished dying of laughter of big jock man getting scared, Mira came up to me, and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane."

I then introduced myself too.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you."

"So, is Natsu a good kisser?"

I rolled my eyes at that, but the comment still managed to make me blush.

"I'm kidding! But I bet you wanted that kiss to go on longer huh?"

Was she a mind reader?! I tried to keep my cool but...

"NoofcoursenotwhywouldIwantthat?"

"Oh my gosh! You totally did! Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Thank you Mirajane."

"Just call me Mira!"

"Alright then… Mira!"

"So, can I come over tonight? I know we just met, but I want to know _everything!_ "

"Yeah sure. Why not."

I needed some more friends anyway.

* * *

 _Later that night…_

"I dare you, to call Natsu, and ask him to come over!"

I was playing truth or dare with Cana, Mira, Levy, Erza, and Juvia at the time. After the theater, Natsu had driven me home, with Mira. Then, I got a text from Cana saying that the rest of the gang was coming too. Now, Cana was daring me to do the unthinkable.

"No way!"

"Fine then, I guess you'll just have to drink this whole bottle of tequila."

"Okay! I'll do it!"

I would drink the tequila, but I had been sober for a while, so I didn't want to get hung over. I pulled out my phone, and called the number he had given me. I was answered before the second ring could even start.

"Hey Luce! Whatcha callin' me this late at night for?"

"It's only 8:30 Natsu! Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you could come over to my house? I need to talk to you."

"Yeah sure! I'll be right over!"

No less than 6 minutes later, I heard the sound of wheels rolling over gravel. I expected him to come in the door, so I was waiting.

"HEY LUCE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I had just thrown a chair at Natsu, because he somehow entered my apartment through the _second floor window._ "

"Ever heard of using the door!?"

"Sorry, this way just seemed more appealing."

He seemed completely unfazed by the chair. I looked around me, and saw that my friends had ditched me, and probably climbed out of a back window. What is it with my friends and windows!?

"You are a weirdo, you know that?"

"Indeed I do my dear Lucy. So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, not much, I just wanted to have somebody to talk to, I was really bored."

"Oh."

His whole demeanor seemed to sink down at that.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Alright Natsu, I have to use the bathroom, but I'll be right back."

I walked to the bathroom, closed the door, and did my business. I came out, and he was gone. I looked around, and I saw a piece of paper in the center of my bed. I walked over to it and picked it up. It read,

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _I know I might have just been acting weird, but it's not for nothing, like I said. I was actually disappointed that you hadn't really wanted to talk to me about anything important. And I know that I should have just stayed and talked to you, but I'm too much of a wimp. The truth is, I love you. From the moment I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. I never actually realized I liked you though until I saw someone else hitting on you._

 _I fell for your smile, which lit up my days, even if I had wanted to cry moments before. I fell for your gorgeous eyes, which sparkled like the brightest gems I had ever seen. I fell for your laugh, that made me laugh too, whether I wanted to, or not. I fell for your jokes, which I overheard, and even if they were bad, I would remember them weeks later, and then all of a sudden, I would laugh until I cried. I fell for how smart you are, you're the brightest kid in our class. I fell for_ _ **you.**_

 _So, if you feel the same as I do, which I highly doubt, then meet me at 9 pm this sunday at the cherry tree in Magnolia park._

 _Sincerely, Natsu._

 _P.S. I saw that you had books, lots of them, so I decided that this is the best way to express how I feel._

I hadn't realized it, but by finishing reading the short letter, a single tear had slipped down my face. So the dumb jock wasn't as dumb as he let on. In fact, he was a pretty good writer, and an amazing poet.

I guess I was going to be busy on Sunday.

* * *

 **I know, it's cheesy, but how is it? I was inspired by how I wish I could win over my "crush"/love. I just recently realized, that this almost has 400 views!** _ **400!**_ **So, I don't have much to say, aside from another thank you to DancingWithSeatbelts for guiding me through Fanfiction.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Love, Moi.**


	4. Chapter 4 thing

**Hey guys, it's me, I just wanted to tell you that I am not too happy with my work so far. If anyone wants to continue this, be my guest, but please PM me to tell me that you are doing it. Thanks guys, you're awesome, and I'll make a new story soon! :)**


End file.
